Most traditional social media applications such as Facebook, LinkedIn and Google+ primarily focus on sharing content and posting comments within the specified distance of a specific user's network and also facilitate connecting to individuals. A need remains, however, for a social media application that provides instant information networking within a specific local community, rather than just for specific individuals.